The use of internal combustion engines to produce power, transportation, and the like is known. Such internal combustion engines typically have an internal combustion chamber into which fuel is introduced and under pressure, combustion of a fuel+air mixture occurs resulting in a rapid expansion of the fuel mixture and its byproducts. The rapid expansion is typically used to move a piston which is in mechanical connection with a crankshaft. The crankshaft can thus be rotated and used to provide mechanical power to an output shaft. In some instances, combination of a spark and pressure is used to ignite and combust the fuel mixture within the internal combustion chamber.
The parameters of an ignition system for an internal combustion engine can be critical with respect to the energy efficiency of the engine. Such parameters can be related to ignition coil properties, spark plug properties, fuel properties, shape of the internal combustion chamber, and the like. In addition, how such properties interact with each other to provide an initial spark with subsequent combustion of the fuel mixture within the internal combustion chamber could be useful in designing an internal combustion engine. However, heretofore methods or processes have not inter-linked properties, parameters, etc., of various components of an internal combustion engine together to provide a complete ignition system analysis. Stated differently, heretofore studies, processes, and the like have investigated various components of an internal combustion system ignition system individually, but have failed to properly link how such components interact with each other. Therefore, a process that simulates and/or provides the interaction of such components with each other for the purpose of increasing fuel efficiency would be desirable.